Talk to Me
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Max sees Kai is upset and thinks he won't get Kai to open up. Warning YAOI! Max/Kai


Hi there and welcome to another one of my stories! I have been busy trying to get Vacation a good ending I forgot my other stories I wanted to put up on here.

Kai: "hn. Just hurry up!"

Me: "I'm trying! " *goes into brain over load X_X;;

Kai: *rolls eyes* "since shes brain dead, Max-4-ever does not own beyblade, characters, nor themes but owns this story."

* * *

Max was walking back and forth in the front room before deciding to sit down on the couch. He has been pacing back and forth for an hour after Kai came into the house moodier than ever. Max had asked him what was the matter but Kai ignored him and walked to their room and closed the door. Max and Kai had been living together for a year after confessing their love at the park that fateful day. Max gave small smile at the memory before his face washed with worry again. Kai and he have been dating for a whole year now and still Kai doesn't tell him everything. Granted Kai is still getting use to this lover role and opening up to him but Max just wished he would come to him more often when he had a problem. If Max would try to hide anything, Kai would be able to get the problem out of him with no problems. But Kai is use to hiding his emotions and feelings from others, so sometimes its hard for Max to know when something is really bothering him. Just recently Max learned than when Kai is in a bad mood he would brood and stay distant for a while before Max would come and comfort him with his turtle charm. Now he was at a loss on what to do. He wasn't sure if he should bother Kai at this time or just let him be until he came to Max, which wasn't going to happen.

The American signed before he gathered enough courage to walk towards their room and stand outside of the door. What was he going to say? How was he going to approach the Russian without making him more mad? Being Kai's lover had its perks but at times it can be nerve wracking. Max sighed a heavily before turning the knob and opening the door. He could see Kai sitting on the window sill looking out the window, Kai didn't turn to acknowledge Max coming into the room. Max closed the door behind him, since he thought Kai wanted it that way, and sat on the bed. It was a few feet away from where Kai was and Max couldn't see his face clearly as his grayish/blue bangs hid part of his face. He was thinking about what to say to the elder before he broke the silence.

Max: "Kai, what's the matter?" As expected Kai didn't respond and Max slumped his shoulders, this was going to be harder than he thought. He got up and stood behind Kai before wrapping his arms around his shoulders, getting into a lazy embrace. Kai almost instinctively, leaned back against Max resting against his small chest. A few more minutes went past before Max decided to try to get him to talk a second time.

Max: " You know you can talk to me when ever you're ready right? I just wished you opened up to me a little more.." The last part was almost as quiet as a whisper. Kai again did not respond and Max could feel himself getting a little more upset. Why was Kai ignoring him? Did he do something to upset him today? No, not that he was aware of. Max was thinking over the morning events before Kai shifted a little in his arms, maybe trying to get comfortable, Max thought. Max looked down at him as he watched him in his embrace, breathe slowly. Now Max was getting frustrated and wanted to just let the phoenix fall to the ground and stomped out the room. But he knew that wasn't going to get him to open up and would be a bad move. What the Heck was the problem? Max tried for the third time.

"Kai, are you going to talk to me? I just want to help you Kai. you ignoring me like this isn't going to make the problem go away. But if you're ready to talk i'll listen." _Thats the way Maxie!_ Max thought as he looked down at Kai to get a response...None. That was the finally straw! How can Kai not trust him after all this time? Did he really think that Max wasn't worth confining in? Max let Kai go and of course Kai fell on to the floor. He groaned before sitting on the floor and rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and heard the door open then slam shut.

Kai: "Max?" Kai got up from his position from the floor and went to follow the young teen to the front room. Max was laying on the couch with his face buried in one of the couch pillows. Soft, muffled sound could be heard from the turtle. _Is he crying? _Kai thought before sitting on the floor in front of him. He put a hand on the turtles back and gently rubbed it for a few seconds before Max stiffened at the touch and the sounds were now gone. Kai pulled his hand away and looked at him before talking.

Kai: "Max what's the problem?" After hearing this Max sat up and looked at Kai with angry eyes filled with hurt and tears.

Max: " What's the problem? You're the problem! I try to see what's wrong with you and all you did was ignore me! I was trying to see what was wrong with my boyfriend but all i got was the cold shoulder! You don't trust me that you shut me out all the time. what's the point of being together when we can't talk to one another!" Kai was looking at him confused. When did this happen? Kai was thinking before everything fell into place and he mentally slapped himself. He sighed before shaking his head lightly and then sitting beside Max and pulling him into an embrace. Max tried to push him away at first but then slowly rested his head on his chest listening to his heart beat before Kai began to talk.

Kai: "Max there isn't anything wrong with me. Remember we were up late last night? I didn't get much sleep and I have been exhausted all day. When I came home I just went straight into the room. I was looking out the window because I couldn't get to sleep right away and before I realized it, I was a sleep. Then I wake up on the floor with a headache and hearing a door slam."

Max was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He felt so foolish that he couldn't look Kai in the face. Kai moved one of his hands and lifted Max head up by his chin so their eyes could meet. Max felt very foolish indeed.

Kai: "Max you know I would come to you first if i had a problem. I do trust you and don't think other wise. I'm still trying to let go of some of my emotions and that's still going to take time. Besides you know how to get me to talk.." Max nodded a little before Kai moved his arm back around Max waist and held him in his arms. Max was so happy he had forgotten that he was upset in the first place.

After a few minutes Max moved from Kai and stood up beside him. He grabbed his hand and lead him into the bedroom and closed the door. Both got into something comfortable before sliding into bed together and Kai holding Max in his arms. Max smiled as he watched the phoenix go to sleep. But before going into a deep sleep Kai mumbled something that made Max smile: "just talk to me..."


End file.
